Imperfection
by petitchaton99
Summary: Newt détestait être le centre de l'attention, il avait toujours détesté ça. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans le fait d'être observé. Les regards cherchaient toujours la même chose, des imperfection. Il était rempli de trop d'imperfection pour permettre à quiconque de les voir… Puis ce garçon a changé la donne. Son nom ? Thomas Edison.


**Salut ! Voilà un nouvel OS newtmas qui m'est venu en écoutant la chanson « Extraordinary Girl » de Green Day. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture :)**

 **P.S : Je m'excuse d'avance pour la présence d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.**

Imperfection

Newt détestait être le centre de l'attention, il avait toujours détesté ça. Il avait une sainte horreur de sentir des regards inconnus se poser sur lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans le fait d'être observé. Pour lui, ces regards cherchaient toujours la même chose, des défauts, des secrets inavouables, des faiblesses. C'était précisément la raison de cette aversion pour l'attention que les autres lui portaient. Il était rempli de tares et de secrets trop honteux pour permettre à quiconque de les voir…

Malheureusement pour ce cher Newt arriver en cours d'année dans un nouvel établissement impliquait forcément de passer par le case « attraction de zoo » comme il aimait appeler ça. Il était à ce moment précis devant un panel d'élève en train de l'examiner sous tous les angles pendant que le professeur le présentait à ses camarades. Il tentait de garder un visage impassible pendant qu'il commençait à détester tous ceux qui le fixaient avec insistance. C'était-à-dire, toute la classe, enfin non, presque toute la classe. Un jeune homme brun semblait, en effet, se ficher de son arrivée comme de l'an quarante. Ce dernier avait jeté un regard dans sa direction avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'une des affiches au mur de la classe. Newt avait subi de nombreux déménagement dans sa vie et jamais lors de son premier jour un élève ne l'avait ignoré. Il y avait une chose qui était certaine, ce garçon brun était spécial.

Trois jours, quatre heures et vingt-six minutes. C'était précisément le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du blond dans son nouvel établissement scolaire. Trois jours, quatre heures et vingt-six minutes, c'était énorme quand on savait qu'une vie peut basculer en moins d'une milliseconde. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être suffisant pour des élèves de lycée pour se désintéresser de lui. Les regards continuaient à se faire présents et pesant. Le blondinet n'avait adressé la parole à personne et comptait bien continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie totalement. Ce qui arriverait selon ses calculs, aux alentours du treizième jour. Il était sûr que son plan allait marcher, il avait toujours marché. Mais ça c'était compter sur ce fameux garçon brun… Thomas Edison à ce qu'il avait compris.

En effet, lors du huitième jour, à la sixième heure, dans la cinquante et unième minute, un évènement imprévu vint perturber le plan du blond. Cet évènement se présenta sous la forme d'un tacle brutal. Newt marchait le regard rivé au sol dans les couloirs désert, tous les élèves ayant cours à cette heure. Sa propre classe se trouvait en sport, matière dont il était dispensé à cause de sa jambe défectueuse. Une de ses nombreuses tares, une preuve parmi tant d'autre de ce qu'il était et avait toujours été… Une imperfection. Ruminant ses idées noires, il n'avait pas vu qu'un boulet de canon humain arrivait dans sa direction. Voilà comment son dos se retrouva durement en contact avec le sol, une lourde masse l'écrasant. Avant même d'avoir repris ses esprits le blond fut remis sur pied et noyé sous un flot d'excuse. Ce fut lorsqu'il leva le regard qu'il reconnut le brun du premier jour, Thomas Edison.

-T'es le nouveau qui est dans ma classe ? Newt, c'est ça ?

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête sans prendre la peine de formuler un seul mot. Règle numéro une de son plan pour se faire oublier, communiquer un minimum. Il repartit donc errer dans les couloirs sans attendre une suite à la conversation. Il avait déjà parcouru quelque mètre lorsqu'il entendit le brun l'interpeler :

-Hé ! Je te connais pas mais je peux te dire un truc, arrête ça tout de suite. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Newt ne compris ce que le garçon voulait dire qu'au moment où ce dernier lui désigna son poignet. Encore une autre tare que possédait le blond. Un sale petit secret honteux dont personne n'aurait dû connaitre l'existence. Il se scarifiait. Habituellement, les manches d'un sweat trop grand servaient masquer son secret. Bien sûr, quand Thomas Edison lui était rentré dedans une des manches avait dû se relever exposant ses cicatrices aux grands jours. En prenant conscience de cela Newt fit la seul chose qu'il savait faire, fuir. Il s'enfuit loin de ce garçon qui avait percé à jour une partie de ses secrets, loin de celui qui avait désormais le pouvoir de lui faire du mal.

Newt ne remit pas les pieds au lycée avant le onzième jour, la deuxième heure et la quatrième minute, prétextant un état grippale. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter la foule d'élève et surtout Thomas Edison qui, il en était persuadé, avait dû se faire une joie de répandre la nouvelle aux quatre coins du lycée. Après tout ce que les adolescents affectionnaient tout particulièrement c'étaient les vilains petits ragots sur les autres et, pour sûr, le fait que le nouveau ne soit pas si parfait que ça allait faire sensation.

Le blond réussit à éviter tout le monde jusqu'à la quatrième heure et treizième minute. Il s'était réfugié dans les vestiaires pour garçon vide en cette heure de repas. Son sac traînait au pied d'un banc alors que lui-même était assis la tête entre les mains recalculant combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'on l'oublie avec le scandale qui devait agiter le lycée à cette heure-ci. Les pronostics n'étaient pas favorables, variant de, dans quelques que mois, à jamais. Malgré sa concentration il ne manqua pas le « clic » sonore d'une porte qu'on ferme à clé.

Relevant la tête avec une rapidité impressionnante Newt pu voir la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, adossé à l'unique porte de sortie des vestiaires une clé en main. Thomas Edison le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il y avait finalement droit à ce regard insistant du brun qui aurait dû arriver onze jours plus tôt. Quoi qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans celui d'Edison, une dimension nouvelle. Peut-être était-ce la lueur de sympathie que le blond semblait percevoir au fond de ses yeux ? Qui sait ? Après tout ça ne changeait rien. Il était pris au piège, face à quelqu'un qui avait la possibilité de le détruire.

-Je ne vais rien dire à personne sur le faite que tu te scarifies, déclare le brun calmement. Je ne vais pas non plus me moquer de toi. Pourtant tu es persuadé du contraire, je me trompe ?

Le principal intéressé ne répondit pas. La panique montait en lui. Comment pourrait-il croire un traitre mot de ce que dit le garçon ? Il disait ça mais il était comme les autres. A la première occasion, il le rabaisserait et l'humilierait. Des larmes commençaient à piquer les yeux du blondinet qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. La crise de panique n'était pas loin et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se calmer. Son état empirait lorsqu'il senti une main lui frotter le dos avec douceur. Une autre était posé sur son genou alors que Thomas lui soufflait des paroles rassurantes.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le blond retrouve un semblant de calme, aussitôt accompagné d'un sentiment de honte. Thomas savait déjà qu'il boitait, qu'il se scarifiait et maintenant il sait qu'il est sujet à des crises de panique. Il en savait déjà plus que de nombreuses personnes sur Newt et ses démons.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me rabaisses pas et ne me prend pas pour un pauvre type ? Chuchota Newt d'une voix tremblotante.

-Parce que quand quelqu'un a des problèmes les personnes normales cherchent à l'aider pas à l'enfoncer. Si ça n'a jamais été ton cas alors ça veut dire que tu es tombé sur des cons.

Pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie le blond regarda quelqu'un dans les yeux. Thomas Edison devait être vraiment spécial pour lui faire faire une chose pareille. Il tomba sur une paire de beaux yeux chocolat. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il en oubliait tout le reste. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose au propos du garçon mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Le brun se chargea de combler le silence et reprenant :

-Tu sais je suis sûr que si demandait de l'aide à ta famille elle ferait tout pour t'aider.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent une crise de rire chez Newt, un rire très amer. Thomas lui lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension, et pour la première fois le blond confia à quelqu'un son secret le plus inavouable, celui qui le minait depuis toujours.

-Ma famille ? Elle me déteste, m'a toujours détesté et me détestera toujours. Je ne suis pas un enfant voulu, attendu et chéri. Je suis le résultat du viol qu'à subit ma mère quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Je représente son pire cauchemar. Elle m'a toujours fait comprendre que je ne devrais pas être là. Elle se rendait malade à force de pleurer et a fini par se suicidé quand j'avais huit ans. C'est de ma faute si elle n'a pas pu reconstruire sa vie et avancer. C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Tu comprends Tommy ? Je suis un monstre.

Newt ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais dit à voix haute ses pensées. Alors maintenant que c'était fait, le barrage avait cédé et il ne pouvait plus rien contenir. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il était seul et il avait tenté de se suicider. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, il y avait quelqu'un qui le serrait dans ses bras. Même après avoir entendu la vérité, il était encore là attendant que les larmes passent. Ce jour-là, Newt n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans les vestiaires en pleurant dans les bras de Thomas, mais il se souvient s'être finalement abandonné au sommeil.

A partir de ce moment plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil. Thomas n'avait plus jamais laissé le blond. Il avait été là pour l'aider et l'avait poussé à se soigner. Le brun avait été l'un de ses meilleurs alliés dans la guerre contre ses démons. Le temps avait permis au blondinet d'avancer. Lui et Thomas étaient devenu très proche, plus qu'avec n'importe qui… Alors même quand ses vielles blessures viennent le torturer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Newt sait qu'il lui suffit d'un mot, d'une phrase ou bien d'un baisé de son Tommy pour tout faire disparaitre, car si, avec le temps, les démons ont disparu, les sentiments, eux, sont apparus.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire )**


End file.
